Letter From A Lost Girl
by CaffieneScribbler
Summary: After narrowly escaping carnivorous dragonflies, Donna demands somewhere normal- a restaurant fits the bill perfectly. While Donna is getting ready, the Doctor receives a mysterious letter from someone he never thought he'd hear from again.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and Donna tumbled through the door of the TARDIS, choking as they slammed the door shut. "I am NEVER going there again!" Donna panted, trying to regain her breath.

"Well Donna, I'm as fond of insects as the next person, but I do tend to draw the line when they threaten to eat me and proceed to chase me across five rivers. So yup, I don't think we'll return in a hurry." He looked at Donna, who was staring at him strangely. "Oh no..."

"What?"

"You're wearing your 'I'm going to whine until we go somewhere I want to go' face."

"Pleeeeease?" She wheedled. He glanced at her, clearly trying to tell if it was worth attempting to divert her. He gave up.

"Oh...fine, just this once!"

"I'd like a restaurant, a proper restaurant with tables and napkins. It can be something alien but edible, please, we don't want another Kronkburger incident, do we?" The Doctor winced faintly.

"Go and get changed then." Without a moment's hesitation, Donna fairly sprinted off in the direction of the wardrobe, leaving the Doctor with his hands in his pockets. He smiled fondly after her, obviously oblivious in happy memories of them both.

A sudden wheeze from the TARDIS snapped him out of his trance, and he began to charge round the console in a kind of energetic dance. Frantic button pressing and switch flicking ensued, but soon he settled into a kind of graceful rhythm and stopped tripping over his converse-clad feet. A minute or so later, what looked like a piece of paper fluttered down from ceiling, seeming faintly green in the light from the pulsing column in the centre of the console. He caught it with agility, and proceeded to examine it. His brow furrowed as he realised it was an envelope- with two words on written on the front.

"_The Doctor."_


	2. Chapter 2

Curiously he slit it open, fingers struggling for purchase against the smooth paper. Inside was a single sheet of notepaper, covered with a scrawling, faded hand which was shaky and smudged in places. He slid the paper out carefully, and scanned it.

Dear Doctor,

I know that the odds are astronomical to you receiving this letter, but if there was even the slightest chance that I could contact you one last time, I had to try. I'm in my early nineties, and declining fast I'm afraid to add. I'd hoped to see you before I died, but with the way things are I know it's impossible and foolish to hope for it.

I had a good life, you know, overall. There were good times and bad times, but most of it was fantastic. Travelling with you opened my eyes, it made me see things differently- for better or worse. I want you to know that you gave me the time of my life, and even with the way things turned out, I wouldn't change it for the world- or any other one, come to that.

After that, I protected the world, saved it, even. I put what you'd taught me to use, and with the help of a certain John Smith I think I did a pretty decent job of it. Torchwood was resurrected and improved beyond measure- no ghosts, just a few spaceships and the odd weevil (maybe you've heard of them- a few files from Torchwood 1 were pulled through the Void and they seemed to have quite a lot of information on them.)John and myself had a difficult relationship- he put up with a lot from me and we had a few rocky patches, but in the end everything was fine. We even got married- kids too. I hope you'll meet them one day, you would like them I'm sure.

Even though I was content with John and he was truly wonderful, he still wasn't you. I never discussed it with him, because it would break his heart. But I loved you and always will.

Yours,

Rose xx

The Doctor's lips parted slightly as a sigh shook through his frame. The faint lines around his eyes tightened for a moment as two solitary tears trailed down his cheeks- which were still as fresh and young as when he had stood on a Norway beach on that fateful day, a long time ago.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review or PM me with ideas for what you'd like me to write next or any questions/comments about my work.**


End file.
